


Just Pretend

by That_British_Writer_Person



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (lmao claryfightwood I hope this helps with the lack of clizzy out there), Alec plans parties, Alternate Universe, Clary and Izzy work in a cute little coffee shop but they only ever meet when Izzy is leaving, Clary is a bi queen, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Iz swears a lot sorry, Izzy is a pan queen, Jace owns a bar, Lightwood Siblings, Luke is a main character, Luke is the best detective, Magnus has a pet day care thing going on, Maia is Izzy's best friend, Simon and Raphael work in a library, Support, and she's a lesbian, and the best dad in the world, fake dating turning into real dating, lots of love, so much love, they're meant to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_British_Writer_Person/pseuds/That_British_Writer_Person
Summary: Izzy wasn't the type of person to lie about her relationship status. Usually she held her head high and told everyone she was single but not ready to mingle. Under any circumstance. So, why she'd panicked and told her Magnus she had a date for his party was beyond her. Now she was in deep trouble. She needed to find someone who fit the made up description and she needed to find them fast. Red hair, green eyes and a nice smile...  The realization hit her hard. She was going to have to ask Clary Fray to be her fake girlfriend.





	

"Isabelle, who are you bringing to my party?" Magnus asked with his signature smile, handing her an invitation she didn't really need. 

"Oh, just a girl." She spoke without even thinking but she couldn't take it back. Magnus already looked delighted as he sat beside her. 

"Do tell. Who is this girl? What's her name? What does she look like? I need details." Magnus leaned in, expectantly waiting for some sort of reply.

_Shit._

"Description?" Her voice was higher than usual. She cleared her throat, cheeks flushing as she tried to regain her flawless composure. "She's quite short. Beautiful ginger hair. Green eyes. Oh, and she has this smile... This radiant smile." 

Magnus let out a gleeful laugh. "Well, go you. I can't wait to meet this new girl." 

He stood and she smiled. 

_Fuck._

"See you later, Iz." He waved as he left. 

 _Oh no._  

What was she going to do now? She cursed herself for panicking. It wasn't usually in her nature. Her mind was racing, her heart beating fast. 

She needed to find her made up girlfriend and fast. She only had a day. 

  
Red hair, green eyes and a nice smile...

The realization hit her hard.

She was going to have to ask Clary Fray to be her fake girlfriend.


End file.
